Give and Take
by LuckiiBeckii
Summary: 6 months after the mansion Incidents, Rebecca Chambers is not content to watch anymore. She heads back to where it all started, while Billy heads back to stop her. RebeccaxBilly AU
1. Renewal

**HIII! well, I hate to say it, but this is my first time delving into the crazy world of Resident Evil Fanfiction! ooooh -scary noises- lol. I've written stuff before, so I doubt this is going to read like the typical first-timer's drabble that I've seen way too much of lately, but it's not without it's mistakes and flaws. I read it over twice to make sure there weren't typos, but I'm pretty sure a few slipped through, and my writing style is crazy full of run-on sentences, so forgive me before you even start for that. I also like the idea of Rebecca being all girl-powery and what-not, really badass, since she's a bit of a wuss in the games. Also, a heads up, I HAVE ONLY PLAYED 1/3 OF RE:0, READ ZERO HOUR BY S.D. PERRY, AND HAVE MINIMAL KNOWLEDGE OF RE:1'S PLOT! SO DON'T KILL ME FOR PLOT HOLES IN THE RE UNIVERSE SINCE I BARELY KNOW IT! I wanted to wait to write this until I knew a bit more about RE's timelines so it's accurate, and not AU, but I was just too excited after reading Zero Hour, that I just went for it. So, forgive me for that too. Rebecca and Billy are the only characters from RE canon that i feel familiar enough to characterize, so I avoided everyone else, sticking in my own OC's to make up for the lack of developed side characters. I'd rather have people bish about that then about me not characterizing Jill or Chris properly. So with all that nonsense out of the way, I hope you enjoy, all you RebeccaxBilly fans! there's not enough love for this almost-coupling, so I am adding to it! 3**

* * *

**GIVE AND TAKE**

**~an RE:0 AU Story~**

It had been almost 6 months since the mansion incident, and Officer Rebecca Chambers seemed to have assimilated well to her new life and new role. Of course, that was just what she wanted everyone else to think. She was very good at building up masks to hide behind, and this was her biggest yet.

Every smile she gave to every person she helped at the S.T.A.R.S. Personnel Office. Fake as the fur rim on her winter coat. She hated every second of it. Dressed up like a little doll in fancy work pants and conservative tops. She longed every second to be out on the field again in her Medic vest, facing the unknown. Her multiple brushes with death had done little to hamper this desire, as her frequent visits to the specially appointed personnel shrink was well aware of.

After the mansion incident, everything had just taken a turn for the worse. she, and all civilians living in and around Raccoon City had had to be evacuated, and so she was, away from everything she'd known, and all the bitter memories of her two nights in the heart of Umbrella's facilities, learning all their deepest, darkest secrets. She alone knew best how everything linked up, having experienced it herself, and she was often called upon to give seminars to new recruits being let loose on the biohazard zone that was now Raccoon City, to better prepare them for what was before them. But lately, she'd been getting less and less calls for seminars, and the word in the office (or what she could get of it) was that her information was becoming dated. New monstrocities were developing every day, evolving at a ridiculous rate. The infection wasn't spreading, not yet, anyway. But there was always a pall of doom overhanging fresh reports, saying that the biohazard lockdown walls couldn't contain the city forever.

"Officer Chambers, could you file this away for-"

"Right away Sir, I'd be happy to!" she very nearly grabbed the paperwork from the Lietenant Officer Riley, quickly rifling through it's contents so she would know where it belonged in the complex case file cataloguing system, a system only the very few and very bright could manage to keep track of without computer help.

"Snippy today, huh? Something on your mind?" Officer Riley leaned his elbows on the counter, smiling sympathetically. He knew all about her history, which was saying something, considering he'd only been stationed at the office for about a month or two. None of the other freshly hired field lackeys had bothered to, and frequently treated her like any other office drudge, albeit a very pretty and spunky one at that.

"Not really. Just preoccupied. New rumors just off of RCPD's line says there's a new runner in the streets. Something really big and super fast that's bullet repellant, at least up to .50 rounds."

she wracked off the facts mentally, her eyes going back and forth eagerly as if reading them off a paper. There was no doubt she was brilliant. Maybe a bit strange, and fixated a bit too much on the facts and statistics of the Raccoon City cases, but who could blame her, after what she'd been through. Her desk clerk job had been S.T.A.R.S. apology to her, since they obviously couldn't do what she truly wanted, which was to let her back out onto ground zero.

"Really? sounds fierce. Stuff like that always makes me feel a heckuva lot better that we're out here in the middle of almost no where, and the boys are doing the dirty work."

Rebecca's smile fell and her lips pinched together in a face Riley had quickly come to associate with dissaproval. It was adorable, coming from her, but also damning in that he hated to dissapoint such a pretty girl. She was only 19, and an orphan now to boot, but goodness. If he was only 10 years younger...

"Now, now, don't be a sourpuss. You're probably pretty much the only lady in the whole world who wants a piece of that crazy ass action."

"I want it because I've already had it. and let's just say, I might be a little...addicted to it?"

her voice was low and menacing, like her sentence was something his ears weren't meant to hear. he backed away slightly from the desk, hands up in defeat.

"You know what they say, Chambers. Curiosity killed the cat!"

Rebecca watched Officer Riley go, her eyes straying back to the file in her hand. It was old and smelled a bit musty, along with having a few dented and frayed corners. Probably meant to be processed and put into the new high-tech computer system. She quickly pulled up the appropriate program and typed in case peripherals. It was your run-of-the-mill homicide, unsolved, but still open due to newly discovered evidence, blah-de-blah. All of these cases were on the backburner now that biological genocide was quite literally banging on the doorstep. It was why her work now made her feel so useless. If she was out ont he field, gathering intel, then maybe her information would never be dated, and they'd always need her...

Her heart quite nearly stopped when her eyes fell on the last page in the file. it was obviously misplaced, since the paper was a different grain and color then the rest of the case paperwork. One corner was dark crimson, with what had to be blood, and the paper was mottled with rain smears. But the picture attached to the file seemed almost entirely undamaged, if a bit bent on one side.

His dark, glaring eyes stared up at her, his handsome face so menacing and angry...So far and away from what she remembered. This had been her first look upon the face of notorious William Coen. and it would apparently also be her last.

She slammed the case file folder shut, before she could get lost into that crazy enigma that was Billy and everything they could have but never meant to each other. She looked around warily, almost expecting Riley to have returned, to see how she'd reacted to his little prank plant, see how the psycho Chambers reacted to a blast from the past. But no one was around.

Just the quiet shufflings of the office, phones ringing. Like nothing had changed. But she knew it like she knew her own birthday, that something had changed for her. And nothing would ever be the same again.

"Uno, por favor." the man's textbook Spanish made the bartender's daughter smile to herself as she brewed up the village's signature drink, then set it down on the counter, already sweating from the glass in the midday heat. the man took the drink and sipped it daintily, looking around the mostly darkened room, filled with filthy no good types and tobacco smoke.

Looked more like 1839 then 1999, to him anyway.

But that's what it looked like anywhere south of the Equator, and that's where he planned to stay.

"Gracias." he murmured and placed several peso coins on the counter, along with a gracious smile to the bartender's daughter, who blushed crazily and hid her face behind her apron before taking the coins.

Well, that he could definitely get used to.

After finishing his drink he got up and headed for a back room labeled "Cuidado" in big red letters. Ignoring the legend, he marched right in and sat down in a lounge chair facing the tinted window, waiting for his big connection "Gordovio" or "Gordo" as many of the locals called him. He was the biggest arms dealer this far into the Chilean jungle, and just the guy Billy knew he wanted to meet, if he planned to do the unthinkable. It had taken him this long to decide, and who knew? maybe it had been too long. Too little too late. But he mustn't think like that now. He had to look large and in charge, and with a name like Gordo, he had a feeling this would be difficult to pull with this man.

He already had the plane ticket in order, legitimately, he was proud to add, working 9 hour days in the boiling sun for his keep. this was unfortunately the only way he could arm himself without being on record, something he obviously wanted to avoid at all costs.

Who knew if the quarantine was still up? News was scarce down this south, from the states, but he was pretty dang sure he wasn't going to go up and just find out. No, he was going back prepared. Luckily, Chilean airport security were easy to pay off, and flights into the heart of ground zero were obviously bound to be very cheaply funded.

"Ah, I was told you were a gringo, but it is clear our sun has changed that." a big beefy man with three extra chins lumbered out from a side door, patting his mouth with a napkin. He'd obviously just taken lunch, as the smell of ripe arroz con gandules filled the air. It made Billy's stomach churn. he'd eaten nothing but a tawdry loaf of bread that morning, offered out of the kindness of a villager's heart. To see this arms dealer living it high while so many families struggled made him physically ill.

"Good to see your english is better then most, since my Spanish is embarrassing. Can we do this deal or not?"

Gordo took his time sitting down in the large chair across from Billy's, stifling burps, almost as if Billy were a woman, who was unaccustomed to such piggish behavior and he was trying to be polite. the young lietenant grit his teeth in slight frustration.

"It depends on how well you are willing to pay, and how great your need is." the large man took a black suitcase out from under the chair and opened it, revealing many shiny black firearms. Billy struggled to hold back his excitement at seeing so many tools for destruction, but was pretty sure he failed. Firearms meant he'd be able to see her again. To keep her safe. There was no stifling that type of desire. Not anymore.

"I see your need is quite great. Let us see if you're willing to pay for just what these are worth to you, mi amigo."

* * *

Rebecca looked once more around he almost empty but homey apartment. It was small, but it had been her safe haven to run to at night, when the office hours had ended and she was left alone with her thoughts and deepest desires.

One wall stood empty, where it had once held papers she'd salvaged from the office about the closing of Billy's case, and 'ghost sightings' of the famous convict throughout the southern states and eventually Nicaragua. Scribbled tips she'd done on post-its of rumors and coordinates she'd overheard, along with case files from beyond RCPD lines, descriptive case files on the diverse types of monsters that were still being discovered daily. the ones she'd had hands-on experience with were already yellowing at the edges when she'd torn them down, case files she'd written up herself, in exhaustive scientific detail. she wasn't a biochem major for nothing.

Now, all the loose paperwork was stuffed in a box and hidden under the floorboards of the single closet, hopefully never to be found, or found when she wanted it to be. When she was dead and long past caring.

But that couldn't happen. Not yet, anyway.

she shouldered the duffel bag she'd chosen to accompany her on her journey, and patted her empty gun holster worriedly. That was the last thing she had to do before setting out. Sneaking back into the closed office and getting her 9 mm from the locked arms room in the basement. She was the only one who had to surrender her weapon at the end of the day, along with several other psychological cases in the office. She resented being categorized with a registered schizophrenic and a narcoleptic. She was hardly that hindered by her experiences. If anything, her senses were heightened by what she'd been through.

Careful not to trigger any of the alarms, she stepped quietly through the lobby, tucking the front door key into her pocket and making for the basement stairs gingerly.

She barely weighed 100 lbs, surely she could manage to make it across the lobby without making a sound. But of course, nothing ever went as smoothly as she expected it to. Before she was even halfway across the lobby and past her usual desk, Lietenant RIley was coming down the left hallway, and froze when he saw her.

He looked beat tired, exhausted beyond reason and for a reason. it was nearly 2 in the morning. But as he took in Rebecca's skulking form, he almost seemed to smile.

"Looking for something, Chambers? Forgot a file or a xerox perhaps?"

Rebecca tried to mentally plaster on her usual chipper attitude but she was too shaken to do so properly. So close.

"No, no, nothing like that sir. I'm pretty sure I was almost robbed earlier, and I was going to go get my gun, just to give me some leverage, in case it ever happens again."

Riley was silent for a moment, studying her, seeing the slightest of twitches on her upper eyelid. it could have been random, but knowing her, nothing was ever truly random.

"You're right. Young thing like you shouldn't be stuck up at your place unarmed in such a dodgy neighborhood. Surprised the Sergeant hasn't granted you a waiver for your weapon. You've definitely proven that you know how to use it."

"Protocol is protocol, Lt. Riley." Rebecca shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but failing. she was clearly spooked. but by what? the burglar story was a ruse, he'd've been an idiot not to know that much. But why?

He decided to wait it out and see, humoring the girl by heading towards the basement and her locked up firearm, keys jingling. she followed like a dog to a bone, blue eyes lighting up with anticipation. Yep. something was definitely up.

"You sure you're alright, Rebecca?" he'd tried not to use her first name out of respect, but now he was genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Riley. just a bit rattled, is all. I kind of miss the security of a gun by my side. It's hard to live without one after...well...you know..."

"I see." he stayed silent the rest of the way down the stairs, stopping suddenly at their foot, blocking the way with his arm. Rebecca knew that pose. Something was wrong.

"Anybody in here?" Riley barked, using his field voice to great effect. if it was any robber, they'd be scared shitless by now.

No one answered. the grate to the firearms locker swung open as if recently moved, ominous in the flourescent light.

Rebecca knew this silence. the silence that wasn't quite silence. The silence that was too loud to last for very long. And almost like clockwork, she heard it. A small almost indiscernable shuffle. her heart leapt to her throat and she very nearly jumped over the prone Riley, who almost shot her in his panic, ran into the locker, grabbed her 9mm along with a ridiculous amount of high grade rounds and packed up, spinning her gun towards the sound in the corner of the basement.

The movement was all way too fast for Riley to even compute properly, as he stared at the younger officer, fear in his eyes as she aimed at something he clearly didn't yet see over his shoulder. He spun, almost too late, as the thing was upon him, broken teeth mere millimeters from his pulsing jugular. Rebecca shot, twice, both of them hitting home into the creature's skull. Her shot was much improved since that first night. the thing fell to floor into a squelching heap, Riley's mouth open in shock as he flinched away from it.

"What the fuck?" he cursed softly, rubbing his neck where the thing's teeth had almost grazed him.

"It's a zombie. one of the infected citizens of Raccoon City. The walls have finally been breached...I'm not surprised to be honest."

she'd reached that calm place inside of her that had kept her alive for two nights in two seperate hell holes filled with just these types of bastards. she rubbed her gun affectionately before putting it back into it's holster, still warm from the shots. Peering at the corpse before them, she frowned.

"This one looks a lot less decayed...a lot more...human then the ones I remember. and it was way faster too."

Riley still hadn't spoken, probably too stunned to form coherent sentences. Rebecca had always known the man hadn't the stomach for this kind of thing, but this was getting ridiculous. Things were getting worse the longer they stood here.

"Look. the real reason i came back here is because I'm leaving. Going down to the borders of RC and from there, I'm going to do my best to get some recon on the newer monsters that are starting to breach the walls. You can come with me if you want-" she paused and chuckled a little as a small puddle of urine formed around Riley's ankles.

"Or you could stay here and clean that up. My bets going to be you're staying here. So I'll see you, soldier." and with that she bounced up the stairs two at a time, back to her little souped up car and out into the crazy deserted roads, ready to bust some zombie skulls.

* * *

Billy gripped the armrests of the rickety plane as it soared over the remains of the once opulent Raccoon City. His crazy pilot liked to do air tricks, and he was definitely suffering for it, his face paler then it had been since he'd started to run away six months ago, his stomach in knots.

"Muy bien, si?" the pilot shouted over the intercom. two of the other passengers sat in stony silence, fear in their big brown eyes. This clearly wasn't as fun for them as it was for the pilot.

Finally, they spiraled to a stop on the one working runway closest to the city, RCPD suits running around with serious battle machine guns.

"Wish I could get me some of those..." Billy thought longingly, tightening his grip around a blue duffel bag holding all the firearms he'd been able to con off Gordo.

"Landing now!" the crazed pilot crooned, going off into a tangent in spanish about exit procedures. everyone seemed grateful to be alive. Little did they know...

Billy kept the hood of his jakcet up as the RCPD surrounded the plane as the passengers disembarked. He'd been letting his beard and mustache grow, so hopefully that would be enough along with his golden skin to disguise him as just another overeager Chilean soldier for hire.

They passed over him, as expected, not even bothering to spot check his duffel. Success. Billy smiled, unable to help that sense of being one step closer to his goal.

Now, all that was left was to hole up somewhere nearby, and find her. before it was too late.

* * *

"Citizens aren't allowed past this checkpoint ma'am!" a S.T.A.R.S. officer told Rebecca sternly as she tried to sidle her way past the flourescent yellow cones.

"I'm not a citizen, Officer! I am one of your own! Officer Chambers, in fact! I have jurisdiction in all zero ground zones!" she flashed her faded credentials through the window. the guard seemed confused, waving her through while obviously trying to figure out why her name was so familiar. It almost made him sad to see her go, since pretty faces like that never lasted long this close to the contamination zones. In his mind, the women should be as far East as possible, having as many kids as possible to make up for how many had already died.

But Rebecca wasn't to know that as she kept on through the windy, overcast weather, past more checkpoints and getting ever closer to where it had all started.

Raccoon City.

She stopped halfway down one of the main roads when she noticed train tracks on the ground. flashes of that night on the train...meeting him for the first time...facing that danger together...

she floored it forward, trying to forget, and yet simultaneously striving to remember. Somehow, that first encounter was quickly fading from her mind, as if it had never happened.

The ruins of Marcus' mansion were soon in full view, charred and blackened wood and decrepit scraps of metal all that remained of the once beautiful if creepy facility. she noted the biohazard tape that surrounded the perimeter and laughed inwardly to herself. who were they trying to warn? Everyone knew by now that this is where the infection had first started and would probably still be at it's strongest. Besides, you'd have to be crazy and suicidal if you tried to get up that cliff or through the underground tunnels to get up there again.

She spat into the grass by her feet and got back into the car. It was getting a bit dark and she didn't trust the trees. she'd never trusted those trees.

Before nightfall she'd made it to the official headquarters of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, not that far off the RCPD one, closer to the walls themselves.

she was a bit depressed to find out she didn't recognize any of the members in this unit, all of the brave souls she'd fought alongside having been transferred somewhere quiet, like she had, or dead, or institutionalized at best. it seemed like he new manage of S.T.A.R.S. wanted only fresh, untainted blood out on the front. Calves for slaughter. It made sense, but Rebecca was having trouble digesting that fact.

"Who is your commanding officer?" a gruff seasoned S.T.A.R.S. Corporal asked as he pawed through a clipboard of paperwork, then staring down her credentials.

"I'm not currently assigned to a unit, but I was sent from the Personnel Office up by Laurent because I have experience here, and they thought I'd be an asset to the front lines, sir."

"Hm. Rebecca Chambers, is it? You were the first witness to the infection, it says here-"

"First officer to come in contact with infected citizens, sir."

the Corporal nodded dismissively. "Sorry to say I don't think we can use your expertise here. The virus has evolved significantly since the earlier days. The zombies are getting faster, stronger, more resilient. We're almost 100% sure they're being released from the Umbrella headquarters in the middle of the city, but all the 'copters we send out get shot down before they're within recon range."

Rebecca frowned. this was what she'd feared.

"I'm experienced in field work, and I'm an excellent shot, along with being an accomplished medic. I graduated with a-"

"Biochem degree, yes, I'm aware. youngest in your class. you were quite the talk of the town back in the day. You were Enrico's golden girl." the Corporal laughed.

"Thing is, you've already served your country, and much better then many full grown men twice your own age. I hate to say that it'd be a crime against humanity to send you back in there, Officer Chambers. It's way out of your league."

she'd never anticipated having to prove herself again,and didn't know where to go from here. Sighing with defeat she nodded. "I understand sir. it was worth a shot." her smile was strained at best as she got up, tucking her credentials into the breast pocket of her shirt.

"We could still use your expertise in programming and biochemistry here at headquarters though. We have a lot of inexperienced rookies here who could really use the help. It's something to do, I suppose. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. It's rare to find an Officer ready and willing to go in there."

Rebecca bit her lip. if she stayed long enough to get access to key codes and equipment...

"Alright. Sure. I'll take you up on that offer, sir. Like you said, It's something to do. and I will be helping to a small degree." she shook hands with the corporal and tried her best to hide her dissapointment, something she'd become adept at.

"When are you all going to stop underestimating me...?" she whispered.

**uggh finally done. I know this was a long ass chapter, but I got so into it! I doubt successive chapters will be this long. please, please review. I always get paranoid about entering other fandoms with my stories, and I never know how many fans will approve. send me approval love! 333 so I know I'm doing it right, and can keep doing it!**


	2. Rediscovery

**More flirty Billy/Rebecca in this chapter. I like building up to it, it's fun. xD again, forgive any egregious typos. Oh, and I lied. this chapter is possibly even longer then the first. d'oh. SORRY!**

* * *

**GIVE AND TAKE**

**~an RE:0 AU Story~**

CHAPTER 2

Billy found it easier to get into the good graces of the very people who had hated him so, now that they thought he was dead. Not even suspecting a thing, the RCPD gave him all sorts of authentic paperwork, just so he could start work right away. They were obviously short on manpower, what with all the soldiers they sent in being converted to the enemy if they were infected.

It was like a war that could never be won.

But Billy wasn't here to fight. he requested to be stationed far from the quarantine field, closer to where his memories were fresh. The ruins of the two Umbrella mansions, Marcus' and Spencer's, and the train tracks that he and Rebecca had traveled over. It somehow made him feel closer to her, even though she obviously was no where near here. He still needed time to make the necessary connections and start asking around for her without seeming suspicious.

Already he was being called names and picked on, just from coming over on the Chilean transport unit. he tried to make it clear he wasn't from there, caught unawares on vacation and came back to do what he could, ex-infantryman and what have you, but they continued to berate him for losing his dog tags for proof

He had never lost them. he had had them taken...and hopefully, he'd get them back someday...or not...maybe he'd allow her to keep wearing them. to maintain that she was his, and always would be.

It hadn't been easy, wtching her walk into the tree-filled unknown alone, knowing that he couldn't follow. He had wrestled with the urge to track her, at least to make sure she met up with her team safely, but knew he needed to cut ties when he could, or he'd never let go. And so he'd run, working odd jobs along the way, meeting shady character after shady character, just to make ends meet and make it far beyond the reach of the law. And he'd been happy in that solitude...for a while. Then haunting images from that night had come flooding back to him.

Rebecca, within the scaly clutches of a huge centipede like monster, screaming in pain...

Rebecca, dangling and holding on for dear life onto that support beam in the floor, praying that he made it down to her in time...the fear in her eyes...and the relief when he'd finally pulled her up.

Rebecca, finding him after his rough ride in the sewer, helping him sit up, the feel of her slender body against his, trembling with fatigue and worry...

Rebecca, with those kind eyes and that do-it-herself attitude.

"Don't call me little girl!"

he chuckled to himself.

and it was all those rememberings that had driven him to leave relative anonimity and try again to put things right. He always hated having a conscience.

"Ha. looks like a S.T.A.R.S. envoy again. never liked those guys. They started out on the Umbrella payroll. who's to say Umbrella's still not paying them off? I don't trust them." his fellow guardsman was a young upshot in the RCPD, just started about a year ago, when the murders were still curiosity killings. so technically he was an old hat at this stuff. Kind of made Billy wonder why he was still doing guard duty. But that was one rule he never broke while in the army. Never question a man's bravery or integrity. It may just cost you your life.

"S.T.A.R.S. isn't so bad. they get the job done, same as us. and hey, they were the first on the scene during the mansion incidents a couple months back."

the guardsman spat, making a face as he did so. "They hire women. that's what makes them weak. Not like the RCPD. we're all brawn."

Billy smelled an arguement coming on. Usually he tried to avoid confrontations like this, but he'd had enough.

"All brawn isn't always the answer. sometimes your medics goof up on the field due to lack of training. S.T.A.R.S. has a whole unit dedicated to biochemistry."

"Shut up, hired manmeat." the guy was clearly ranckled. Billy leaned back against the guard post, smiling smugly to himself. He had the guy beat and he knew it. Look at that. couldn't help being proud of Rebecca's skills, and she wasn't even around to hear it. Ah well.

he looked into the windows of the S.T.A.R.S. envoy as it passed, the big wheels of the all-terrain suited vehicle leaving huge dents in the muck. The windows weren't tinted, something he remembered from the truck that had been taking him to his execution not that far back. he could pick out two brawny guys int he front, and three figures in the back. One was relatively small, and sandwiched between the other two, holding what appeared to be a big white tin medical kit.

Billy stared. It couldn't be...

but sure enough, he saw the short cropped red-brown hair, the piercing blue eyes, the pink ribbon around the thin fragile neck.

It was her.

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Rebecca knew today was going to be a good day. She was finally going out on the field! After two days on location, teaching the dregs and runts of the biochemistry unit how to effectively treat infected injuries and how to homebrew their own healing solvents, this was her just reward. She'd be going to just inside the containment wall to treat a lot of the wounded that had been arranged there for quick and hasty pull-out.

They'd be mutilated almost beyond repair, and the Corporal back at the base had mentioned something about their 'needing to see an angel before the end' it had been flattering but unsettling all at the same time, and she'd tried to push it to the back of her mind as she'd suited up in brand new field gear almost identical to her old ones, and packed into the ATV to the frontlines. She held the hand-packed medi-kit in her lap gingerly, knowing that some of the chemicals in there to stave off the infection were a bit unstable. but their effects could not be denied when it came to treating virus victims.

she'd tried engaging the two S.T.A.R.S. soldiers sent as her emissaries, but found it to be a moot point. her brainy ramblings about the benefits of cured sulfuric acid were falling on deaf ears. So she sat quietly, listening to the jounce and strain of the wheel bearings as the vehicle made it's way from HQ to the front wall.

They were stopped midway by an RCPD checkpoint. "ugh, these guys." one of the S.T.A.R.S. men in the back murmured to himself, followed by a nod of assent from the other. Rebecca stayed motionless and as inconspicuous as possible as the RCPD officer's trained eyes went over the vehicle and it's passengers.

One of the officers seemed to have spotted her, and would not stop staring. It was making her uncomfortable and she shifted a bit, bumping her thigh against the holster of the Officer beside her.

'Sorry-" she mumbled, trying not to move again, chancing one more glance up.

He was still staring. and once she was able to see past the shadow cast by the riot shield on his helmet, she could see something all too familiar about the set of his brow, and the kindness in those deep grey-blue eyes...

_Billy?_

The ATV was past the checkpoint before she could be sure, and she didn't dare try and turn around for fear of aggravating the Officers crammed beside her any further, but she couldn't help the fact that her heart was going ten miles per hour, and her face felt uncomfortably warm.

"Y'alright back there Little One?" the Officer in shotgun asked as he studied her changing expressions in the rearview mirror. Startled, she almost dropped the medical kit, sweaty palms slipping against the metal as she struggled to right it on her lap.

"I'm fine as can be, sir!" she called in a chipper voice. the Officer smiled and turned his eyes back to the road.

_It can't be...it just can't be...Rebecca, you're going insane._

_

* * *

_

Billy watched the S.T.A.R.S. ATV pull away from the checkpoint and down the road, almost as if in a daze. He couldn't believe it. She was here? here of all places? From what little he'd been able to pick up at chow time in the RCPD mess hall, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team and Alpha Team had all been released from active field duty, and sent to locations far from the ground site. something about psychological damage due to trauma. So what was SHE doing HERE? and why were they allowing it?

Billy pretended to cock his head to the side, pressing a hand to his headset, knowing the other guardsman was watching.

"Copy that sir. I'll be there ASAP, over and out." he turned authoritatively on his heel and walked back towards his teammate.

"That was Chief of Command, says he needs another guy at the front gate for security when the S.T.A.R.S. unit goes in. He said he'll be sending out some backup to you pronto."

the Officer waved a hand dismissively. "Alright. have fun up there, and don't get killed."

Billy didn't hesitate, turning and jogging up the musty dirt road, one eye on the trees.

He'd never trusted those goddamn trees...

Soon enough, he was right by the gate of the containment line. The place was swarming with feds, all armed to the teeth, and situated towards the wall, should anything unsavory try and get across. the envoy had stopped not far from the entrance, and little Rebecca was struggling to carry the overloaded medical pack through the final checkpoint. he rushed up just before a S.T.A.R.S. officer was going to offer his assistance.

"Need some help there, miss?" he grabbed the tin right before it toppled from her thin hands. she looked up at him, face a mask of gratitude, which froze in place when she noticed who it was. He winked.

She could about die. It WAS Billy! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE? unable to think coherently, she just stood there like an idiot for a full 20 seconds before Billy cleared his throat.

"Where can I take this for you, miss?"

"Oh! um, er, just a bit inside the gate, where the medical tents are. I should manage from there, thank you."

* * *

she was avoiding eye-contact on purpose, knowing that anymore would just give them away entirely. Her whole body was a-tremble with excitement that could barely be contained.

He was here, after all this time. Sure, he was a good deal scruffier-she wasn't sure she liked the look, his goatee almost covering the entire front of his neckline-but it really was him!

He set the box down on a table next to the waiting medical tents, dying soldiers groaning from inside, all in different stages of infection. Something was infinitely creepy about the noise, and he definitely wanted out of this place while he still had a chance. And he didn't want her there either.

But right now, there was little else he could do.

"Thank you again, Officer." she managed to say, finally meeting his eyes again and saluting. He grinned sheepishly and did the same, then turned and left, but not before brushing her shoulder in a comradely fashion as he did so.

* * *

Rebecca felt her entire body shiver at his touch, but managed to shake herself out of it before moving on to the wounded soldiers with the contents of her medi-kit.

So Billy was back. Billy Coen had infiltrated the RCPD lines and become the very people who'd wanted him dead not 6 months ago for those 23 murders.

_You're crazy, Coen, I'll give you that._

The soldiers here at the wall were all in differing states of infection, the farthest gone among them mumbling about how hungry he was, eyes going a glazed white color as blood congealed from a bite mark on his bicep. Rebecca had only been able to assess him, confirm his status, and watch while two soldiers took him out of sight to end his misery before it got any worse.

None of the others were as far gone, just feeling the edges of the hunger, and submitting to the sulfuric acid compound she'd concocted that started to reverse the effects of the infection. Too slowly to have much effect on far gone subjects, but enough for the first stages. The men were in grievous pain when she finished, but alive, which was saying something. Many even thanked her, and told her it was a good pain.

"Officer Chambers!"

It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was setting quickly, casting the entire medical section into shadow. Rebecca glanced up from her work tending one of the last soldiers with shrapnel wounds, her face drenched in sweat from the hot day, dirt and blood smeared across her arms and hands.

"Yes, that's me! What is it?" she turned slowly, still looking down at the bandages she was getting from her medical pack, then finally looked up.

She noticed the man approaching her was in an unmarked uniform, not affiliated with RCPD or S.T.A.R.S. Feeling slightly nervous, she got up, hand going to her gun automatically.

"Easy there, jumpstart." the man seemed old, or at least old by her standards, maybe 35 or so, with a grizzled black beard and shady black eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit snippily. No one should be around here without identifiable uniforms. It made it harder to determine who was an enemy and who was an ally.

"I'm a mole in the Umbrella agency, and let's just say that's all you need know about me."

Rebecca bit her lip and followed the man off to the side, away from listening ears. The sun continued it's descent into the horizon.

"I was alerted of your presence here by the Manager of S.T.A.R.S. and I've also heard rumors that William Coen has also returned, incognito of course. This has disturbed a lot of the higher ups in Umbrella, since you two were so heavily involved in the first incident, and the outbreak of the T-virus."

"So...what does this mean? We should leave? Are they planning some sort of attack on us?"

"Not exactly." the man cleared his throat and looked around one more time before continuing to speak.

"I believe they want to use you two as an example to the others somehow. I'm not entirely sure how, but I'm pretty sure it involves a new strain of the virus that's been newly tested and had devastating effects."

Rebecca's blood ran cold. Great. now she was a target.

"Is there anything you think we should do?"

the man sighed. "There's little that can stop these men when they so clearly think they hold all the cards. All i can advise is stay close to the headquarters, somewhere with a lot of people, and a lot of witnesses, along with plenty of firepower. I also suggest you and William, if he is indeed here, stay close to each other. I wouldn't put it past Umbrella to catch one of you and lure the other one in that way."

That definitely wouldn't be difficult. Rebecca nodded an affirmative. "Thank you for the tip, sir." she saluted dryly and walked off. the man watched her go, chuckling softly.

* * *

"Officer Benitez?" the Commander called off a roster. Billy looked up, a bit confused, then raised his hand.

"Here, sir."

"I have orders here to send you over to the S.T.A.R.S. stronghold across the way. something about you being-high-risk due to your association with members of Umbrella? Is that true?"

Billy's blood ran cold. if this was Rebecca's plan to get to see him again, he might just get killed in the process.

"Y-yes, my great grandfather was related to one of the founders. distantly, however. Like, third cousins or something, I'm not sure."

the Commander frowned. "Well, I hate to mess with those Starry Kids, so I suggest you get you and your bunk over there, posthaste."

"Yes sir." Billy gathered up his sparse belongings and packed them into the blue duffel, along with three firearms the RCPD still didn't know about. Weapons he'd rigged special for certain...well, targets. He was a bit giddy about showing them to Rebecca. but he tried his best to hide the spring in his step as he left.

On his way over, he was fully conscious of the odd looks he was getting from the perimeter patrol, but he flashed his credentials, stated his reason for coming and was admitted.

the S.T.A.R.S. HQ was a lot more busy and bustling then the RCPD one, what with Officers using this as their lunch hour and talking animatedly over their food, men and women united over a common cause. It was a lot more friendly then the gruff and man-run RCPD.

_Wonder if I can transfer without getting killed... _he thought to himself with a smile.

Once he'd checked in, he was told to wait in the reception area, a small conclave of chairs in one corner, devoid of any people. He watched the Officers interact, as if nothing was wrong, as if their comrades at arms weren't dying only a few miles away at the hands of crazed half-dead zombies. But that was the state of war, as well. Unless you were in the heart of it, you just couldn't fully understand it. Billy clenched and relaxed his fists.

"Officer Benitez, huh? Who are you kidding?" the melodic voice floated to him as if from a dream, and he looked up, unable to hide the happiness in his eyes. There she was, alive, intact, and almost entirely unchanged from the moment she'd walked away on that cliff, almost 7 months ago. Her hair was probably a little longer, and there were a few more freckles sprinkled across her cheeks, but it was the very same girl he'd remembered.

"I had to make it sound believable, and come on, I definitely look a little Hispanic now." he smiled.

"Just barely. Come on, I have to get you to a de-briefing room, so my higher-ups get off my case about this little operation I've set in motion."

"Yeah, that would be nice, so I know what kind of lies we're dealing with here."

"Just shut up and come with me."

Snippy as always. Billy ruffled his hair and got up to follow her down one of the well-lit corridors to a side room. It was your typical briefing room, one steel table in the center with one flourescent light, and the customary two-way mirror on one side.

"Alright. Here's the deal, Officer Benitez. We've found records connecting you to one of the founders of Umbrella. This makes you a high risk, since they might try and use you or contact you, so for now we're going to have to place you under S.T.A.R.S. jurisdiction. I hear you signed up with the RCPD out of a vacation in Chile? and you had no paperwork on you?"

She was ticking things off on a checklist, trying to remain as passive as possible.

"That's right, Officer. I fled the country after the infection and quarantine cut off access to my house and my paperwork, a typical problem I hear, in these parts anyway."

She nodded and finished scribbling on the pad.

"We've set up one of the private bunkers for your personal use. you'll be under 24 hour surveillance and your land line will be closely monitored. You will not be permitted outside S.T.A.R.S. grounds until the immediate threat level has been properly investigated. Do you understand?"

he nodded dumbly, trying to look like any regular Joe Schmoe being pinned as a hard criminal when the worst thing he'd done in his life was pinch the neighbor's dog. It seemed to work, because Rebecca got up, nodded at the two way mirror and opened the door.

"I'll be showing you to your facilities, Officer. Right this way."

Home free? His eyes asked the question, and a slight incline of her head gave him his answer. Not yet. But almost. He followed her like an obedient dog out to the barrack grounds, fencing surrounding a makeshift basketball court with a dirt ground instead of asphalt, and sceurity boxes scattered around the open field. Fresh tree stumps showed it hadn't always been open. A part of him was glad in some way that the trees had been cut down.

"Here you are." she pointed to a manhole sized hole in the ground with a ladder leading down.

"No aboveground accomodations by any chance?"

she shook her head, smiling craftily. "It's safer underground, trust me." he shrugged and started down the ladder. Once he was down, she started as well. He surveyed the bunker, with it's small cot pushed against one wall and it's pitifully small kitchen and latrine and sighed. Was he really going to be stuck down here for an intermittent amount of time? He'd die of boredom.

Rebecca jumped to the metallic floor with a quiet THUD as her boots hit.

"So, what do you think? You don't look very impressed." she walked over and started to peer into the corners, while Billy watched, transfixed.

He knew they probably weren't alone, since she'd said he'd be under surveillance, but my god, how badly he wanted to just grab her into a fierce bear hug already. He faced the opposite wall, trying to control the urge.

"Ah, here we are." he turned just in time to see her locate a small dot on the ceiling, which she proceeded to cover with a sticky gauze patch from her medi-kit.

"That's the camera, in case you ever need to know for future reference. They probably aren't monitoring you yet, but just in case-OOF!"

Billy couldn't restrain himself anymore, rushing the small distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up into the air. She smelled so good...

* * *

Rebecca felt her stomach drop as he spun her into the air, laughing in a way she'd never heard him laugh before. She giggled a bit herself, more out of shock then anything else. What was going on-?

"My GOD I've missed you." he breathed as he set her down on the ground again, still keeping his large hands on her thin arms.

"I've...I've missed you too Billy. More then you could ever know." she looked away, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, before moving towards the ladder.

"Wait, you're not leaving yet, are you?"

she turned, finally meeting his eyes. "You shouldn't be here, Billy. it isn't safe. They could figure out who you are and-"

"But they won't. they haven't yet, and I've been working in the heart of the RCPD for almost 2 weeks."

"Still..." her eyes lowered.

"You shouldn't be here either, Rebecca. It definitely isn't safe this close to contamination lines."

she scoffed. "Like it was any safer where they stationed me before? I was doing office duty for 6 months, Billy. 6 MONTHS, and one of those undead bastards still managed to reach me, all the way out in Laurent. almost killed one of the commanding officers of the town, too. If it hadn't been for me, the whole town would probably be infected by now. It isn't safe anywhere Billy, and the sooner you come to terms with that, the better off we'll be."

Billy fell back onto the cot, defeated.

"It shouldn't be like this...I should have been there to protect you!"

"I don't need to be protected!" she yelled, catching herself and calming down, pulling absently at the pink ribbon around her neck. It had become a nervous habit since she'd returned to S.T.A.R.S.

"Then...what is it you DO need?" Billy's soft eyes looked up, pleading to be forgiven.

Rebecca sighed. "Oh, Billy. For so long I thought all I needed was you..." she took a step closer to the cot.

"But now I know...I just need to prove myself again. To you, and to all those scumbags upstairs who think I'm this weak little princess."

Billy nodded, smiling. "You're right about that except...you don't need to prove yourself to me." he looked up to her, eyes filled with pride. "I already know what you can do."

Rebecca's heart skipped a beat and she finally succumbed to her own feelings and tackled Billy in a fierce hug. His beard tickled her neck, but he still smelled the same...felt the same. It was like she was finally coming home. After a 6 month long nightmare...she was finally waking up.

"Thank you...Billy..."


	3. Release

**Writer's Note: Ask, and you shall recieve, my lovelies. Had this written for a while. Again, forgive any discrepencies, plot holes, or basic ignorance of the franchise. I'm not all that well-versed in RE-land, so I'm just doing what i can to make this sound plausible. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"And then you combine the sulfuric acid with the calcium nitrate and let it sit for a full 60 seconds before adding the anti-coagulant." Rebecca was giving the same lecture on the basic mixture she'd formulated to halt and reverse the early stages of the infection to the same group of trainees she'd been showing it to for the past 3 days. They still couldn't do it properly.

She sighed as yet another test tube turned out to be permanently damaged by the compound being left too long inside before adding the final ingredient. "It's alright, Ramos, we'll try again tomorrow." she watched as they packed up their basic medi-kits and left, looking morose and crestfallen. They were all the best of their respective classes, a lot of them with degrees, but apparently it didn't matter. The concoction was beyond them.

"Having a productive morning, I see." the silky smooth voice made her jump about a foot in the air, but then she smiled, a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "Billy, you crazy! Scared me half to death!"

"Scare you? Impossible." he sat next to her at the folding table she was situated on, studying the bubbling test tubes and clearly labeled compounds. "This science stuff definitely scares ME."

She laughed a little before she started to pack away her paperwork, ready to move on to yet another task in the inexhaustible list they'd given her. "Surprised to see you out and about. What did you do, bribe the guards?"

Billy smirked. "Possibly." he was no longer dressed in his RCPD uniform, now affecting the look of a typical civvy, with tough denim jeans and a white long-sleeved dress shirt to hide his tattoo. His hair was slicked back in it's customary style, but he'd kept the beard and mustache for obvious reasons.

"Why am I not surprised." Rebecca picked up her kit and casework files, ready to move on to the next job. But Billy didn't move.

"So...what are you going to do now you're out?" she paused and adjusted the set of the case she held in her palm absently.

Billy shrugged. "I figured I could follow you around all day."

Rebecca made a face. "Creeper!" she giggled and turned away. Billy got up and followed slightly behind. she stopped again and turned.

"You really meant it, didn't you..." he nodded. "Well, you can't. it's against protocol, and it would look suspicious. Just go back to your bunker and behave for once, please?"

Billy's entire body seemed to slouch, but then perked up at a sudden idea. "You got a shooting range around here? I could use some practice."

Rebecca shrugged her head to the left. "Outside a ways. You can't go alone, though, you'll need to take your guards with you. Rules are rules."

"I can't help but get the feeling you set this up on purpose so you could control where I can and can't go."

Rebecca barely stifled a tiny smile on the corners of her lips. her bright eyes met his. "Maybe...now go on. I'll see you at dinner."

Billy watched her go until she was out of sight down a turn in the hallway, then turned back to the door to the bunkers, to fetch his easily bought off young guards to escort him to the shooting range.

Rebecca took a deep breath as she turned the corner. it was getting harder and harder to conceal how she felt. Her mask was quickly dissolving, and pretty soon, everything would unravel. She'd crack under the pressure. It was inevitable.

she dropped the medi-kit off at her small office that she shared with another Medic Personnel Officer and headed for the computer lab to fill out casualty reports from her day on the ground. almost 50% of the soldiers she'd treated had pulled through with minimal damage. She had to record her findings in her field reports. All 123 of them. She was only up to 24.

With a sigh she plopped down at an available terminal and started typing in the exhaustive information, all from memory. around 5 o'clock she called it a day, now up to report 47. Her stomach growled obnoxiously and she put a hand to it, grimacing. She knew she'd forgotten something...lunch.

She made her way down to the mess hall, a makeshift little shantytown of tents set up beyond the main office building. heat was coming up in waves from the surrounding ground outside, but inside was kept cool by an industrial fan on both ends. S.T.A.R.S. members sat at the long tables and ate heartily, talking amongst themselves.

She made sure to make her dinner to go, a cover placed on the white plate now full of warm, yummy smelling vittles. Billy was probably waiting for her back at the bunker. she smiled at the thought. her long day was going to culminate in a quiet dinner with her best friend. What could be better?

the short walk to the bunker was made less frightening by the many flourescent lights that lit up the pathways, but the dark forboding shadows beyond the path made her shiver involuntarily.

She knocked with her boot against the bunker cover and waited. the two guards were different then the two that had been there earlier, and she smiled at them, nodding a sort of half-salute. It wouldn't do for them to dislike her. They'd make it way too easy to get caught and held accountable for her actions.

To be honest, her actions weren't against the rules, not by their protocol anyway, but it would still look bad for the both of them. She prayed the guy doing security camera watch tonight hadn't been watching the pathway as she went down and connected it to the sudden 'malfunction' of Billy's camera.

The door twisted open and Billy jumped back down so she could descend. she did so carefully, her tray of food balanced precariously against her side as she came down one-handed. He took the plate from her as she neared bottom, and she jumped clear.

"Been waiting for you." he said quietly, setting up her plate with his at the tiny nook table.

"So have I, funnily enough. How was the shooting range?"

Billy shrugged, starting to dig into his chick peas. "It felt good, I guess. Not the same as really shootin' em up though. Nothing will ever be as satisfying as blowing brains out once you get a taste for it." he chuckled a bit. She shook her head, smiling. "Billy, you're a riot. Where'd all this pent up humor come from?"

"I don't know. I guess during these past 6 months I figure, if you can't laugh at your situation, you're dead before you even started. I mean, come on. We joked around a bit that night, and it was good for us. Kept us sane."

She felt a flush rising in her cheeks. He remembered...he remembered those jokes she'd made, the moment of lucidity among all the insanity, where they'd just been friends, teasing each other, even though death was mere inches away.

"Hey Billy...I know you probably can't tell, but...these months have been really hard on me."

He'd stopped eating, lowering the fork, eyes attentive.

"First it was being rejected to office duty, then hearing all these reports from the front line...all those people dying,a nd they'd put me so far away...then I had to deal with not knowing if you were safe, or if I'd ever see you again, I just-I couldn't...I had to...I don't know if I even-Oh jeez..."

she turned away, beyond embarrassed as tears started to fall down her freckled cheeks. And once they started it was like they would never stop, clearing the way for wracking sobs to leave her throat, then gutteral screams of agony as all that she'd been through and all she knew hit her all at once. the room spun, everything watery and blurry. She felt strong hands holding her, felt large fingers brushing her bangs away, her tears away.

"It'll be alright. Calm down. Shhhh...I'm here now...I'm here now...Shhh..."

she felt something start to rock back and forth, as she cried into the warm body's chest, and was instantly comforted.

Her tears slowly petered out to hiccups. She was conscious that the whole front of Billy's shirt was soaked through with tears and snot, but he didn't seem to mind. He kept pawing gently at her face, wiping away the vestiges of tears, and stroking her head gently.

It had been so very long since someone had treated her so kindly...

"You got it all out then? No more noise? gave my boys up there a fright, you did. Almost shot through the door."

she managed a wet little hiccup-laugh, still clinging to him, loath to leave the comfort and warmth he gave her. he seemed to instantly understand, wrapping his arms around her again and just holding her close.

It was silent while she gradually got her breath back. But it was a new kind of silence. Kind of like the silence she knew all too well going through the creepy mansion with him, but this kind didn't need a small muffled sound.

This silence was beautiful all on it's own.

Billy rubbed her back as she managed to sit up and get onto her feet woozily, quickly heading for the kitchen to wash her face and get the salty taste of tears out of her mouth. For once she was grateful she'd never bothered with makeup, since she was sure if she wore mascara she'd look a right fright right about now.

Billy watched her go, his own heart breaking to see it. Her small, fragile body walking slowly away. She'd be back, of course, but after what he'd just witnessed he knew now she was all talk. All the pain, pent up frustration, rage, and despair were things she wasn't immune to. She just kept them all bottled up inside, until the inevitable day came when she burst. he felt strangely honored she'd chosen to do so with him. It felt like she trusted him enough to let him see her at her most vulnerable. It only made him want to protect her more.

"You alright then, Rebecca?" she'd come out of the kitchen with a dish towel, daubing at her slightly pink face, fresh from a good washing. She looked a lot better, even if her eyes were still a bit red-rimmed.

"I'm okay, thanks." she abandoned the dish rag on the dinner table, sighing shakily to see their now cold dinners.

"Could nuke 'em." Billy suggested helpfully.

she nodded. "Yeah...I'm feeling a bit famished after all that crying, myself." she laughed a little. He got up immediately and took her plate off to the kitchen, popped it in the tiny microwave and set it for 2 minutes.

She slouched down on his cot, cradling the pillow.

"I bet you're tired too. Why don't you just stay out here till morning?"

Rebecca's face went into serious mode and she frowned at him.

"Or not." Billy backed away one step.

She sighed and let the pillow drop back into place at the foot of the bed.

"There are so many things I want to do, Billy, but I can't do them here. Not here, not now...maybe never."

'What sort of things?" he asked cautiously.

she blushed. "Stupid things. 19-year-old things. You know."

"I guess I did once. but it's been a while since I was 19."

She made a face.

"Old man. Want me to get your cane, grandpa?"

"Now you quit that! You're hurting my feelings!"

"Awww grandpa's feelings are hurt. I bet a nice cup of tea will clear that right up, along with that fierce arthritis you got."

"Oh, you." Billy took a playful swipe at her, and she ducked, squealing like a stuck pig, throwing the pillow at him in retaliation. He caught it artlessly and let it fall to the floor, preferring to lunge at her instead. She kept backing away until she nearly fell off the cot, but he caught her just in time, sweeping her off her feet and laying her out on the tiny bed.

She gave up, just laying there, catching her breath and staring up at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. she was so goddamn beautiful.

And before he could properly process what he was doing, he'd leaned down, towards her lips, and watched as she closed her eyes in anticipation when-

"ALERT, ALERT! PERIMETER BREACH! PERIMETER BREACH! ALL ARMED PERSONNEL TO THE FRONT LINE, NOW!"

the alarm pierced straight through to the bunker, making them both jump. Rebecca quickly leapt from the bed and pulled her holster and shoes back on.

"I'm sorry Billy, but you have to stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No way in hell I'm letting you go out there alone, Rebecca!"

"You're not calling the shots anymore, Coen! Stay here!"

Billy let loose a string of vulgar curses as he watched her race up the ladder and force the door open alone. Obviously his guardsmen had left once the alarm started. They'd been rookies, green in action, and they clearly wanted some. badly. Stupid boys would be the first ones to go down. He banged his fists against the ladder rungs, listening to the reverberation.

Looking around one more time, he went for the blue duffel under the bunk.

"Fuck this. I'm going out with a bang."

* * *

-smiles- ahhh yes. i liked this chapter. i liked it a lot. hope you did too!


	4. Resist

**Author's Note: Ok first of all, I freaking LOVE my reviewers. I never thought I would find myself smiling so much at a death threat before! xD I'm sooo happy you guys like this, and I am definitely continuing it just for you! You guys are like my fuel. hehe. So, enjoy this lengthy piece of loveliness I've had written for a while. I've been hard at work on 5 and 6 these past two days, so hopefully the wait for those won't be too long either. Did i mention I LOVE my reviewers? I LOVE YOUUUU! -hearts asplode from the sky- yaaaaaay! hehe. sooo...don' -hides-**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rebecca didn't turn back, even though she had a feeling Billy was going to come along anyway. But at least she knew he could take care of himself...for the most part.

"What's the status on the jumper?" she asked a frontlinesman. he looked at her curiously through his heavy duty helmet and neck sleeve, shrugging. He knew as much as she did.

Spotlights lit on the city's quarantine perimeter and Rebecca saw something that made her blood run cold.

A human, or no, one of the creatures was crawling up and down the wall. It's knees and elbows were disjointed, bent at impossible angles and it was clinging to the wall somehow. This was nothing like the slow, clumsy monsters she'd dealt with before. This bugger was fast, ridiculously so, as it dodged point-blank gunfire like an acrobat, crawling across the non-porous surface of the quarantine wall as if it were the ground.

she backed up a step or two, pulling her gun out and holding it low to the ground, ready to shoot if the thing got past the first lines of defense. the heavily armored frontlinesmen around her did the same. She felt oddly vulnerable without a helmet of her own and a protective neck brace, obviously developed specifically for the bite-happy creatures. But she stood her ground.

Suddenly, the lone monster leapt from the wall straight into the mess of Officers at the foot of it. They scattered, but a few didn't move quickly enough, and got rammed into the ground by the thing's obviously inhuman weight. Their cries pierced her soul.

Slowly, the thing kept progressing forward, the groundsmen now giving up their turf in sheer terror. Several kept shooting, but when the monstrosity would strike out with it's long, talon-like fingers and pierce the shooter every single time, the gunfire petered out.

"What are they waiting for? It's going to breach the perimeter if they don't shoot!" she hissed, frustration mounting along with fear as the thing got closer.

She raised her gun and aimed cautiously, one eye squinched shut. And fired.

The bullet hit it's mark, just below where the thing's eyeballs should have been if it even had any. It's cry in response was blood-curdling, but it couldn't retaliate, since she was still too far away. It moved quickly to close the distance and exact it's revenge.

"You're half the size of that tyrant I killed, buddy. you haven't got a chance." she bit her lip and braced herself against the ground, then started firing at the thing until her clip was empty. the shots were hitting, but with little to no effect, merely slowing down it's approach and muddling it's movements.

Now it was swaying back and forth, but still lunging for her. Just as it was about to breach the front line and finally be within range to strike, a whizzing sound filled the air and a missile hit it. With a fierce explosion of guts, blood, and acid, the creature met it's end.

Rebecca stared, flabberghasted at the smoking corpse in front of her.

"Told you I wouldn't listen." Billy whispered in her ear, helping her up from where she'd fallen into the grass, holding a modified missile-launcher.

"What the hell IS that thing?"

"A little toy i was working on in Chile. It's a modified version of those Molotov cocktails you used at Marcus', only with a little chemistry twist. something like carbolic and hydrobulic acid. I bet some of that sulfuric compound you got could pack the same kind of punch."

"You crazy, crazy man."

"Thanks. Now come on, let the big boys handle this, and come to me when they need a hero."

she stumbled to her feet with his help and stayed close behind him as they headed back to the bunker.

"Why couldn't we have stayed and helped? Nothing those guys had could even come close to yours in damage power."

Billy smirked. "You don't really get the business end of this whole thing do you, dollface? You show the ones with the power that you have something more powerful. odds are, they're going to want to be best friends real fast."

Rebecca nodded in slight understanding, following Billy down the ladder without really thinking about it. her watch read 9:15, but it didn't really feel that late.

"So, gonna take up my offer to stay?" Billy asked once they were downstairs again. he started to throw away his half-eaten dinner and heat up hers one more time.

"You know I can't Billy. It wouldn't look right."

"Trust me, that won't matter in ohhh...2 to 3 hours. I'll be holding all the cards again. And to be honest, i don't think they'd care."

"That's what you say. what if it doesn't work? What if they don't call you?"

"Trust me. They'll call."

Rebecca crossed her arms and sat at the table, the doubt apparent in her expression. She wanted it so badly, but duty was keeping her back. It didn't help when Billy flung off the long-sleeved dress shirt and sported only a wifebeater, his long and sensual tattoo shining black under the flourescent lighting. She stifled a quiet moan and coughed.

He sat at the table opposite, arms crossed, and leaning slightly forward. Rebecca was about to scold him for staring, but couldn't bring herself to do it. It had been so very long...since she'd wanted someone to stare...

"Maybe I'll stay...a little while..." she said softly, looking up into his deep gaze and seeing the love there. she smiled. He smiled back.

"Glad you see it my way." they sat quietly for a second or two before the beeper from the microwave went off.

"You're foods ready." he got up to get it.

"Forget it. I've long lost my appetite tonight." she sighed and got up, kicking off her boots once more and flopping onto the cot. she noticed the open blue duffel bag and dove her hands into it, pulling out several more modified weapons.

"Well, you sure have been busy." she studied the triggers and craftsmanship of the mods, eyeing the attention to detail and functionality of the guns. They were almost beautiful in their design.

"Yeah. I needed something to keep me from going crazy. Ever consider that while you holed up in the office? A hobby or something? It helps loads."

Rebecca sighed. "No...although I did try and learn piano for a while. You inspired me." she smiled sheepishly, putting the modded pistol down.

"Thing is, I suck at piano."

Billy gently zipped up the duffel bag and took a seat next to her on the bunk, draping a comforting arm over her shoulders.

"If you want, I could show you. Sometimes it's all about how you're taught."

"That would be nice..." she said quietly, studying the floor. She didn't trust herself to stay in control if she looked up at him.

Turns out she didn't need to. She felt the feather-soft press of his lips against her head, then her temple. she turned slightly, more out of surprise then anything else. he was so bold...For the first time in her life she was truly no longer in control. And it felt...liberating.

He kissed her cheek next, tentatively, the beard rough on her jaw. she froze in place, unsure of what to expect, and not trusting herself to react to it properly.

The phone rang, just as he was leaning in and turning her face softly for a kiss on the lips. He hung there for a second, debating whether to ignore it or not, but Rebecca took the reigns again and got up. "You should get that. Might be headquarters requiring assistance, like you said."

Billy gave a strained smile and got up, ripping the phone out of it's cradle.

"What." he growled through clenched teeth, smiling fakely in Rebecca's general direction. She smiled sweetly back at him, all sarcasm and rainbows. It was fun to see him like this. To know he wanted it almost as much as she did. To feel wanted...it made her feel bold and powerful.

"I hear you have some sort of new-age tech that can take down a jumper."

It was an unfamiliar voice, maybe the chief lieutenant of S.T.A.R.S. or something. honestly, Billy didn't give a rat's ass.

"Yeah, you heard right. What about it?"

"I'd like to discuss some mass marketing and possibly some compensation-"

"Well the only thing I'd like to discuss is money, so once you're ready call back, I'll be here-"

"! I-I mean Officer, I apologize, please, this tech deal could save thousands of lives."

"Not my problem really is it?"

"The cost is no object. Just come in first thing tomorrow morning and show us what you have. We're open to negotiations. No hostility whatsoever. we just want to cut back on casualties here, save some lives, same as you."

Billy was silent, studying Rebecca's attentive attitude, leaning forward slightly as if trying to hear the phone conversation. It was painfully cute. He sighed, defeated.

"Alright. I'll be there. 0800, square?"

"Of course, Officer. I look forward to it."

Billy hung up the phone a lot gentler then he'd picked it up, slumped slightly against the wall. It had happened like he'd said it would, but something still felt wrong.

'So what'd they say? Did they bite?" Rebecca had gotten up, coming towards him with arms outstretched, so willing and trusting. He really didn't deserve that. He was becoming the monster everyone thought he was the whole time.

Because somewhere in the scheme of things, he'd stopped caring about everyone else, No one else mattered but her life...and his.

It was a haunting revelation. One that shook him to the core. He blinked his pale eyes slowly, trying to recover and prevent spooking the woman he loved.

"They bit alright. they tore the whole freaking chunk of bait out of my hands. I'm to meet with the head of the department tomorrow at 0800 for negotiations."

"That's awesome Billy! Just like you said!" her eyes lit up in a way they hadn't for a very long time. "I had a mind not to believe you for a second there, but boy was I wrong!"

Unwilling to join in her celebration, he just walked over to the cot and flopped into it, not even bothering to take his boots off. he still smelled faintly of musk, a thin film of sweat sticking to his body from the adrenaline rush of the attack. But that didn't stop Rebecca from placing a tiny, delicate hand on his bicep.

"You okay? You seem...I don't know...disturbed." she brushed her bangs aside and studied his face, trying to crack the code that was Billy Coen.

He didn't look at her. couldn't look at her. When had this started? Most likely at the end of everything, when he no longer needed her to survive...and yet, he just kept right on needing her alive anyway. Not for his own self-preservation but...because he wanted her.

And now that he had her...it was getting worse.

"Let's run away. Just you and me. Let's get to the bottom of this whole shitty business on our own and make a difference. So no one else has to die."

His proposition hit her like a slap to the face. But she couldn't say she hadn't been expecting it. Ever since she'd come to the bunker for dinner, she knew something about Billy had changed. he seemed warmer to her, and cooler to everyone else. Like he was a different person with her and no one else seemed to be worth caring about.

It was flattering, but it wasn't Billy. It was his nature to care about every innocent life. It was why he'd served his country so long ago. And why he'd suffered so much.

"So what do you say?"

"Billy...I'm on the edge of a groundbreaking discovery here. We could find a cure! Then everything will be alright again. Running away would be-"

"Useless...I know...but...I'm just so tired of everything. I want to get away...I need to get away."

"You've been 'away' for over 6 months..." she started, then stopped, realizing the unintentional bite in her words. Billy caught it, and turned in the bed, away from her.

"Billy don't-come on, i didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"I know exactly what you mean. and it's still true. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. You see this as me abandoning you yet again. Only this time, I don't want to go alone. I want you to go with me."

"You know I can't-"

"There's a difference between choosing your destiny and playing it safe."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

Billy was quiet. Rebecca got up, flustered.

"If that's what you think I'm doing, playing it safe by staying where I'm needed most, then you have the mental capacity of a five-year old. What ever happened to duty? to honor and responsibility for your peers? I'm needed here. My expertise is needed here. I'd be abandoning all those people who depend on me, for what?"

"For me. For hope."

Rebecca's face remained unreadable, but Billy had learned by now that everything going on inside was made visible in her liquid blue eyes. And right now, there was a serious storm brewing.

"You're being very unfair, Billy Coen. Forcing me to choose like this." her voice was calm, even, almost monotone. She was trying to lock everything inside again. Only this time, she was messing with emotions too strong to be held back.

"I would never force you to do anything. You're not duty bound to me. You have no ties to me other then the bond you choose to have. We spent a night together, keeping each other alive, so we could both see the morning. We're just two people who happened to work together once. I'm not your comrade, I'm not your peer, I'm not even innocent-"

"You're lying!" Rebecca shouted suddenly, her eyes blazing, her face contorted in anger.

"You're lying..." she whispered, slowly regaining control by looking away. Her body was shaking.

Billy bit his lip. It killed him to do this, but it was the final litmus test. The final strike that would either make a warrior, or kill a fool.

"I'm nothing to you, Rebecca. clearly, I'm not forcing you to do anything. The choice should be obvious."

"You and I both know it's not." she said, voice modulating with the strain of keeping back the tears. It was like looking at the last throes of a caged animal, before it either gave up, or toughened up.

Billy waited, silent and watchful. Morose, but only on the surface. His heart told him exactly what he needed to hear. He had faith in her. She would do the right thing.

But Rebecca had other thoughts on her mind, namely the warning the mole from Umbrella had given to her. If they stayed here, they'd be safe. If they ran away, they'd be running targets. But running away from Raccoon City would take them further from any possible danger...it was a close to impossible conundrum to figure out. But she knew she couldn't risk their lives for nothing so easily. Without the tech, the facility here was useless, or close to. He couldn't just leave them all defenseless like that. She bit her lip gently and spoke.

"No. I can't go with you Billy."

His heart caught. He only had one more ace in the hole...

"Tell you what. I'll leave the tech here. Everything, to S.T.A.R.S. to reverse engineer and mass-produce. For a pittance. I swear to you I will. I can make more along the way."

She looked up, eyes wide. She hadn't expected that. Billy bowed his head to show his sincerity. He was telling the truth...for the most part. But he admired how careful she was being anyway. He knew how much she trusted him already, but instinct was taking over now, and instinct told her to be cautious.

What he mistook for instinct was actually doubt. Rebecca was putting all her faith into tech she didn't even fully understand. Maybe if they got farther away...with the new tech the men could keep Raccoon City at bay long enough...

"Fine. I'll bite. We leave after you surrender all the tech tomorrow, at 0900."

"No."

"No?"

Billy got up and stood close to her, arms crossed. He was in charge again. God, how he'd missed authority.

"We leave at nightfall, when no one can see us. Plus I need time to make the proper arrangements."

Rebecca's eyes remained wary as she nodded, unsure.

"You're making the right choice. I promise." He held his arms out.

And before she could really think about it, She'd wrapped her own arms around his waist, felt a gentle pressure by her ear, heard Billy murmur "I'm so sorry, sweetheart..."

and the world went black.


	5. Remember

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, I told you you wouldn't have to wait long for this chapter, but i've been falling behind with writing the newer chapters and I don't want to just leave u guys in the dark for weeks with no news. Stupid College taking up too much time...gah. but anyway, here it is, Chapter 5! I hope after this all is forgiven for the most part for my horrible attempt at a cliffhanger. xD I love my reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She woke up in the back of one of the ATV transports, woozy, but covered with a wool blanket and propped up on a soft bag of supplies. Obviously not the work of a malcontent. But what she remembered didn't match up with what she knew.

"Billy would never..." she whispered. but then, once her eyes had adjusted to the dim light in the cab, she saw the slicked back head of hair in the driver's seat, attached to the well-toned arms she knew and loved so well.

"Welcome back." he said cheerily, trundling through the forest paths like he knew where he was going. Maybe he did, she couldn't be sure, but the forest was exhaustive, part of the reason the infection had remained quarantined for so long.

She didn't grant him the dignity of an answer, laying her head back on the bag of supplies and silently chastising herself. How could she have been so stupid? How could he have been so callous?

"Aw, come on now, don't be mad at me. I have a good reason."

Itching to snap "And that would be?" Rebecca turned so her face was pressed against the new-car smelling back seat to resist the temptation. She heard Billy sigh.

"I know this looks bad, babe, but I swear, I did what I thought was best for us both."

Still silence.

"I caught wind about this mole guy talking to you that day you went out to the soldiers. Warning you about us being possible targets."

Rebecca's heart started to pound. How had he possibly found that out? She hadn't told anyone...

"So, I figured, it was best if we just left for a while. Not forever, just a while, until they think we're long gone again. I knew you'd want to go back once I told you I had no attack plan for our great adventure, so...I did what I had to...I'm so sorry Rebecca, and I understand if you're upset."

She didn't answer, suddenly feeling cold and small, all alone in the back seat. She felt tears pricking at her eyes and pawed at them angrily. This was neither the time nor place for weakness. And she definitely didn't want Billy to see her cry ever again. Not if she could help it.

Everything seemed to be spiraling out of her control. And so quickly...Ever since she'd found Billy again, nothing had gone as she'd intended.

Maybe she'd been a fool to think she finally had control of her life. She was only 19 after all. Barely out of the years where others were always making the decisions for her. But after everything she'd been through, She'd never trust anyone else to do the right thing again. And Billy wasn't helping debunk that belief.

"I'm upset you felt this was the only way to get me to agree to go with you." she said quietly, teeth set, her mouth a grim line.

Billy didn't answer. Or maybe stopping the ATV in the middle of the dark, creepy forest was his answer, she wasn't sure. but it certainly didn't help when he straddled the front seat and joined her in the back. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. Funny...not even an hour ago she'd been longing to kiss him, to wrap her thin arms around him and envelope him in a love she'd been keeping just for him all this time. Now, she'd much prefer him 10 feet away on the other side of a brick wall.

"Hey. I said I was sorry." his voice was soft, placating. Before, Rebecca would have given in to that sort of voice. But now...it just made her smirk.

"It's just a word. A word doesn't make anything you did ok. A word doesn't change anything."

"Sometimes words can be pretty powerful."

"Yeah, well sorry isn't one of them."

"I love you, then."

the car suddenly fell quiet, the only sound being the chirruping of crickets and the low drone of summer cicadas outside in the wilderness. Rebecca's skin prickled over with goosebumps. This wasn't the safe, warm brand of quiet she'd enjoyed in the bunker. This was the usual kind.

Billy felt her tense under the blanket and was instantly alert as well, his blurted profession of love forgotten in favor of danger and the unknown.

Rebecca's hand dove for her holster, only to find it empty.

"Damn it, Billy, give me my gun!"

"Didn't bring it. It's fairly useless against my stuff anyway."

"You didn't leave the tech? You promised!"

"I left them the blueprints. It'll be fine."

their hissing whispers had apparently agitated whatever was hiding in the night, because moving leaves startled them back into silence. Billy reached slowly into the trunk of the ATV and pulled out two guns, one a modified handgun, the other a heavily jacked up semi-automatic. He took the semi and gave her the handgun, choosing to ignore the dirty look she shot him as she held the weapon and compared it to his. Why do I always get the little guns? she seemed to be hissing, but he couldn't be sure. He'd stopped listening when the undead creature came into view.

"Easy..." he breathed as Rebecca finally turned and noticed it too. She gave a little jump and gasp of horror, pressing back against the window and into him. He couldn't hide a smile from sneaking across his handsome face.

"That is...well, that's new." she whispered, studying the creature as it studied the all terrain vehicle, running it's decaying fingers along the cool metal, and liberally licking the rearview mirror. It's head was a mess of sores and raw flesh, half of it's brain matter exposed where it's skull had rotted clear off it's surface. Several bullet holes riddled the off-grey skin of it's chest. Rebecca felt bile rise in her throat. This thing had once been a woman.

The creature ran her crusty nails along the other side of the car, and Billy carefully adjusted positions to aim as she moved, without letting her see them move. Rebecca didn't bother, silently cursing her inability to be smooth and silent.

Just then, the moon came out from behind a cluster of clouds, and shone right into the cab of the ATV, lighting up Billy's face and Rebecca's bright blue eyes, now almost white in the milky moonlight. Startled, the zombie screamed, loud and coarse, before it proceeded to ramming it's body into the side of the vehicle. 3 attempts later and it had dented in the door.

"Jesus Christ, how did they get so strong?" Billy cursed as he moved back, away from the door and steadily aiming the semi-automatic. a plunger depressed the acid mixture and a gentle hissing noise was the only sign that the gun was ready to shoot and kill. Or obliterate would probably be the better word.

Rebecca grunted as Billy pressed her against the other door, to get a better shot of the monster, but as the thing slowly destroyed the door to the car, she heard low growls from just outside her own window.

"Billy-"

"Not now, I've almost got a clear shot-" the window to the ATV cracked...splintered...caved in. It was purportedly shatterproof.

"BILLY!" Rebecca yelped as she felt another monster start ramming her end of the ATV, catapulting Billy forward, into the range of the female one. Rebecca didn't hesitate raising her gun and aiming, gently keeping her finger on the trigger. Even that little pressure was enough to release the acid into the bullet chamber, so the gun was ready for action.

Billy finally found his perfect shot and let fire, a blast of green and hissing discharge accompanying the bullet into the body of the zombie. With a screech and wail of pain, she stumbled away, smoking from it's orifices. It wouldnt be long before it was dead. Billy's head whipped around at another gunshot, This time from Rebecca's handgun. Smaller rounds equalled smaller amounts of the toxic acid, and therefore, she was having a bit of a time with it. three more zombies lurched forward as she shot, one of them much faster then the other two, and dodging her attempts to kill.

Billy stepped up in front of her and helped, firing two rounds at the fast one, and 2 more at the already fizzling front ones.

The fast zombie dodged yet again, it's agape mouth and detached jaw seemingly teasing them both as it ran off, howling into the forest, one arm fizzing and smoking.

Rebecca slumped against the side of the all terrain, dropping the gun to the ground as she struggled to breathe.

"Rebecca!" Billy ran to her, but she held a hand up, warning him back as she winced in pain.

"It's okay...just a...a panic attack I think...I'm a bit rusty with all this...need to get...used to it again." she gasped, clutching her chest. After another few seconds, her lungs had calmed down sufficiently and she picked up the gun, studying it again.

Billy stood watching her closely, worry shining in his bright grey eyes. Panic attack his foot. something was up...or maybe he was just being overprotective...but she was so fragile, he couldn't help it.

She smiled nonchalantly, like nothing had happened. "These guns are awesome! How did you learn to make stuff like this?"

"Trial and error." he murmured, eyes still trained on her, but unable to hide the note of pride in his voice. He'd learned from the best in Chile. and by best, he may or may not mean terrorist best.

As if suddenly remembering she was supposed to be mad at him, she nodded once, made a small 'oh' sound and turned to the car, opening the door and getting back inside. Billy got into the driver's seat and without any more hesitation, shot off along the path into more of the unknown.

they drove until the sun rose up above the hills and the bloodshot sky was beginning it's ritualistic fade to light blue.

Rebecca had fallen asleep in the back of the jeep, while Billy was fading quickly in the driver's seat. Fading so quickly, he almost drove right off the cliff's edge, but stopped just in time and backed up so they were shaded by some trees from the dawning sun.

The forest was beautifully lit now, it's once cold and frightening shadows dissolved into honey colored highlights playing among the ripe green leaves of the maples and needles of the firs. Even the wreckage of the mansion was beautiful in this half-golden light, sad and regal in it's destruction, a blemish upon the otherwise unmarred green countryside.

This was the cliff...the same cliff where they'd parted ways at the end of the longest night of their lives. Billy didn't bother to wake her, choosing to sit in silent meditation instead, reflecting on how much he'd changed since that moment. That silent salute. That incomplete goodbye...

He closed his eyes and lay back into the grass, reliving that scent of freedom, of grass and serenity and blood and sweat...not entirely pleasant combos, but it brought a smile to his face. He was surprised he'd even recognized Rebecca back at the base camp, without dirt smudging her freckled cheeks and some sort of gore splashed across her nose and tangled into her hair.

He froze as he felt someone approaching behind him. It was rebecca, going by the light padded footfalls, so he relaxed almost as soon as he'd tensed, then tensed again, when she didn't sit down beside him, but stood behind him. Silent, as if she were waiting for him to speak.

He sat up, not looking behind him. he didn't want to lose this moment. He didn't want to remember anything but what he'd felt then. Unmarred by what he felt now...

He nearly jumped out of his skin as cool metal touched his neck, his own dog tags dangling where they used to, her agile fingers locking the clasp. He took them in his hands, shock apparent on his face. She finally sat down beside him, her face unreadable, but calm.

"They let you-"

"No."

"Then how-"

"Long story."

she gave a small smile and nod of her head, before turning to take in the breathtaking view.

"Why did you bring us here, Billy? I'd think you'd want to forget that night ever happened."

"Nothing could make me forget...and nothing could ever make me want to." he breathed softly, misting the metal of his dog tags with his breath.

Rebecca sighed.

"Sometimes I wish...I wish we'd met under better circumstances."

Billy snorted.

"Under any better circumstances you'd've cuffed me or shot me or worse, at best, leered at me from behind the two-way mirror at an interrogation. No, I'm glad we met this way. I'm glad it happened."

"No you're not." Rebecca's voice broke and Billy turned to study her. she was staring blankly ahead, biting her lip gently.

"You're glad...we happened."

"That too. But honestly, I saw that as a perk." he smirked, trying to lighten the mood, but she wasn't to be swayed.

"Thing is...we didn't happen, Billy. Nothing happened. and still, nothing has happened."

"To you, maybe but-"

"Nothing. has. happened. Nothing has changed. Why is that?"

"Rebecca, not for lack of trying, but-"

"You said you loved me. In the car. Before. Why did you say that?"

her voice was strange. tiny and fragile, almost as if it would go out if he spoke too loudly or breathed too hard, like a candle.

"I said it...because I meant it."

"How can you love me, Billy?"

"How can I not?" he sighed and held out his hand to her. she studied it, startled, then turned away, hugging her legs to her chest.

"It's better if you didn't. I'm...I'm a lot more messed up then you'd think...from what happened. It wouldn't be fair to you if-"

"Do you honestly think I care about what's fair right now?" his tone had an edge to it, like he had to justify what he was saying before she shot it down.

She got up, and went to the very edge of the cliff. Billy followed, wary. Who knew what she might do to prove she was as messed up as she claimed.

A single tear, bright as a jewel, slid down her cheek. she caught it gracefully with a finger, then let it glide down her hand, to her bare wrist, where it stopped, quivering slightly. It's movement was eerily like that of the leeches, but Billy quickly banished that vision away.

"I don't want to cry any more Billy. If i stay with you...can you promise me that?"

He swallowed hollowly, putting a hand comfortingly on the small of her back, then thinking better of it and stroking her hair. little light brown flyaways blew about in the slight breeze, like living things of their own.

She was so alive, so beautiful. So sad and so broken.

"I promise."


End file.
